monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SonictheHedgehog1245
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frankie Stein/cartoon page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 03:32, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info, Parrotbeak. I hope you don't mind, but seeing how much blank space there is on the Wiki with many of the characters and the information on their cartoon section being blank, or not even created, I've got my hands full with providing all the info since I've seen many of the TV specials myself. I've got a real good memory, to say the least. I hope you're able to finish what I started with linking some of the stuff I've done to their corresponding characters, including Avea and the other hybrids with their cartoon sections. Thanks a bunch!! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 04:16, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply delay Apologies, but I'm in a busy few days right now. A proper look into your edits and reply will likely be delayed, at least until the weekend. Apologies. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about it, Parrotbeak. I'm doing my best to stay busy as well. Get your work out of the way first, then you can deal with my progress with Avea, Bonita, Sirena, and Neighthan. Thanks again! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 17:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's been way later than I intended and you have my apologies for that. :You might have noticed I've rewritten a few of your works. While I like your quantitative output, the qualitative one is still a little behind. Not much, mind you (Ghoulia's WDGFiL? writeup was near-perfect). The difference between what should be included and what not is always minor. So if I might give some tips for improvement: *I recall saying earlier that one character summary writeup may contain no more than one paragraph. You do this right for the most part, but there's a few like on Frankie's and Lagoona's pages that are still separated. *Even if only one character matters each time, their writeup should flow. If you have to quickly talk about another to link two points, that's okay. I noticed this mostly in Ghoulia's EfSS writeup, which went into detail which girls went after Frankie even though that wasn't relevant to Ghoulia while you left out why Gil came back with a kraken even though that was relevant to Ghoulia. *There's little need for full names most of the time. I noticed this with the hybrids. First names will do for those writeups. Also, don't forget to add links. *If possible, try not to start each writeup with the repsective character's name. That starts looking repetitive at some point. It's often hard to avoid, but worth the effort to try otherwise. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the information and advice, Parrotbeak. I appreciate fixing up everything I've done so far on the Wiki for Freaky Fusion. I still have one favor to ask: I still don't see the "Cartoon" link in the Subpageset template for Bonita, Sirena, and Neighthan. When can you take care of that, or is it updated automatically? : Let me know as soon as you can. Thanks, Parrotbeak. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I have to update it manually in the template, which I will get right on. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks, Parrotbeak. Much appreciated. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 14:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Cartoon pages My permission really isn't needed as long as you mind all the requirements of such a new page and the TV special has already been on TV. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:31, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks, Parrotbeak. I'll see what I can do as soon as I can work on them. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Favorite shows and characters Do you like any shows on Cartoon Network? Of course. Why do you ask? Also, please leave your signature so I know who you are from now on. Thanks. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 18:48, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Which Cartoon Network shows do you watch? Caly123 (talk) Mostly Looney Tunes and a few of the other shows in their lineup as of late. I do watch Uncle Grandpa and Steven Universe from time to time. Any of those ones you like as well? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:44, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I watch Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe and Clarence. Caly123 (talk) Cool! You interested in My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic at all? Or do you prefer Monster High to Equestria Girls? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:18, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes. I like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and I prefer both. Do you watch South Park? Caly123 (talk) Cool! Glad to meet another fan of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic! As for South Park, now you're speaking my language! RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!!! Does that satisfy you? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 11:24, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it does. Now if you excuse me. Screw you guys, I'm going home. Caly123 (talk) Got to love Eric Cartman's catch phrases, right? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes. What's your favorite South Park character and episode? Caly123 (talk) I think my favorite is Chickenlover, where Cartman is deputized into the South Park Police by Barbrady, and asserts his authority against everyone, like Stan's father Randy for just going the speed limit and Kenny's parents when they start fighting again in front of Kenny and his brother. As always, in each case: "RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!!!" Then there is the South Park movie when Cartman uses his V-Chip for offense against the invasion by Satan. Totally badass there, and apologies for saying "badass" in case it violates Wikia rules regarding profanity. Either way, Cartman's my favorite, period. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 17:34, June 29, 2015 (UTC) My favorite episode is Grounded Vinderloop, where Cartman tricks Butters thinking he's in a virtual reality, but it gets way of hand and gets even more confusing and even funnier. Cartman's also my favorite. Have you ever played South Park Rally for the PS1, N64, Dreamcast and PC where you race as Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Chef, Cartman (Cop), Shelly, Satan and others? Caly123 (talk) No. Truth be told, I don't have any South Park games for any of the consoles. I don't even have the one game they have on the Steam gaming platform either. Sorry. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 20:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) It's OK. Do you like Monster High's spin-off Ever After High? Caly123 (talk) I have not seen it myself, but from what I've seen in commercials and with toys, it does look interesting since it looks to the fairy tales instead of the classic monsters like Monster High does. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 21:06, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Here is the first episode: http://youtu.be/I1JcWRqBq9c Caly123 (talk) Thanks! I'll take a look at it when I can. Appreciate the link! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 21:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. Did you used watch Tiny Toon Adventures when you where younger. If so, Who was you're favorite character? Mine was Fifi. Caly123 (talk) I did watch Tiny Toons when I was younger. As for favorite character...or should I say "characters" in this case, it has to be Buster and Babs. I found a fan story some time ago where with Buster looking up to Bugs as a mentor, Babs soon finds a mentor in Lola from Space Jam. I think in that story, Lola became the Acme Looniversity Physical Education/gym teacher. If I ever find it again, I'll post the link for you. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 23:21, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Do you own any Monster High video games, if so, which ones? Caly123 (talk) No, I don't have any Monster High video games at the moment. Sorry. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:35, June 30, 2015 (UTC) You should watch this cartoon called Clay Kids. Here's an episode: http://youtu.be/Bb9QNO5acIA Caly123 (talk) I'll take a look when I can, but I prefer when I watched Gumby and his friends. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 18:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you watch the Littlest Pet Shop 2012 TV series? Caly123 (talk) Yes, I watch it from time to time. It is a cool show alongside My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 21:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Whose your favorite character in the show? Mine's Zoe. Caly123 (talk) Not quite sure myself, but I am leaning towards Zoe since she's voiced by Nicole Oliver, who does Celestia over on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Who's your favourite PAW Patrol character? Mine's Skye. Caly123 (talk) I actually have three in Chase, Marshall, and Everest. I hope that's okay. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:32, July 1, 2015 (UTC) What is your favourite Monster High webisode and TV special? Caly123 (talk) I have not watched the webisodes myself, but my favorite TV specials are Freaky Fusion, Haunted, Ghouls Rule, and Frights, Camera, Action. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 17:57, July 1, 2015 (UTC) My favorite TV special is Haunted. For the webisodes, here's the very first webisode. It's called "Jaundice Brothers". http://youtu.be/Rqo8WiYzkAA Caly123 (talk) Thanks for the link. I'll have a look when I am able to. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 18:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever watched The Annoying Orange, if you do, do you like it? Caly123 (talk) I've seen it, though I'm not quite sure how I felt about it. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 18:48, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Are you excited for Boo York, Boo York? I am! Caly123 (talk) I'll take a look at it once it is out on DVD, or if it is a webisode, YouTube. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:07, July 1, 2015 (UTC) It's a TV special. So, it won't be a webisode. Caly123 (talk) All right. Thanks for the info, I'll look for it once it is on DVD or Nickelodeon decides to air it since they've done all the previous specials so far. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:14, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Out of the Mane 6 in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, who's your favourite? Mine's Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Caly123 (talk) For the Mane Six, it's Twilight Sparkle. Hands down. My other favorites are her brother, Prince Shining Armor, sister-in-law, Princess Cadence, and the Royal Sisters, Princesses Celestia and Luna. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, again. Sorry I haven't talked in a while. Not to rude but have you any learning disabilities? Caly123 (talk) Not very many. Just my autism/Asperger's Syndrome. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I have austism too. Caly123 (talk) Nice. Are you able to handle it, or do you struggle with classes like I did? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I can handle it. Have you seen Boo York, Boo York yet? It's a great film. Caly123 (talk) Not yet, though I do plan on getting the DVD before the month is over. All depends on if I can save up the cash for it before then. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:04, October 9, 2015 (UTC)